Not So Normal
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots, Full of humour..Featuring many WWE and maybe some TNA superstars! Just to make everyone laugh and too have some fun.. R&R please enjoy! Part 2: The Spying Begins
1. Secret Santa

**_A/N: I just wanted to apologize for not updating my stories! I've just had a lot going on lately and I unfortunately didn't have enough time to update them...I promise to update them soon. This is a bunch of one shots...with alot of humour in them_**

"You go first Ria!" Kelly said and pointed to a large bin with every wwe superstars name in it.

"Me? Why?" Maria took a step back...Nervous of whos name she might pick

"Because your older then me...." Kelly gave Maria a puppy dog look

"Ugh! Fine....Honestly Kels...If I pick your boyfriend...dont get angry" Maria groaned and reached into the bin

"So what if you get John? He's easy to shop for...." Kelly smiled

Maria closed her eyes and pulled out a name....She played around with the folded paper in her hands

"Kelly here....Tell me who I picked" Maria handed Kelly the paper

Kelly rolled her eyes and slowly opened the paper

Her lips opened as she slowly erupted in laughter

"What? Kells is it that bad?" Maria cringed

"S-S-Santino...." Kelly said catching her breath

"NO WAY! KELLYYYYYYY" Maria whined

"My turn...." Kelly reached into the huge bin and pulled out a name

There written on the paper in fancy elegant script said the name

_**Mickie James**_

Kelly's usually calmed blue eyes flashed

"MICKIE JAMES! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kelly clenched her hands into a fist

"Oh Kells.....I know you two have had problems...." Maria said

"PROBLEMS? SHE HAS BEEN ADVANCING ON JOHN FOR MONTHS!" Kelly's voice raised about 5 decibals

Maria cringed at the tone and volume of Kelly's voice

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! HOW COME YOU AND JEFF NEVER HAVE THESE ISSUSES?!" Kelly asked

"Because no one wants to take Jeff from me..." Maria said quietly

"I know exactly what to get the Queen of Bitches......" Kelly's voice became deep and a sly smile spread

across her face

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Chris Jericho whistled as he walked down the hall towards the huge bin

He stopped for a minute before reaching into the bin hoping too pull out a decent name

and not a name of another "Ass Clown" Like last year

In another words.... John Cena

He pulled out a name and couldn't help but smile when he read the name on the paper

_**Y2J, King of the world, first undisputed Champion,....Chris Jericho**_

"HA!" Chris thought to himself "I know exactly what to get a handsome young man by the name of

Chris Jericho!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Whats Better? Maria? Snakes or Scorpions?" Kelly pondered

Maria raised an eyebrow at her best friend " Are we pranking Orton again?"

"NO! I meant..for..._Mickie"_ Kelly mocked Mickie's nasaly tone

"Oh...Why?" Maria was still confused

" Well I got her for secret santa..so might as well have some fun with it!" Kelly grinned

Suddenly Jeff Hardy came into the room looking angry

"Hey Jeffers!!" Maria squeeled

"Hi Ria...Sup Kells?" Jeff's eyes were down

"Lemme guess you got someone disappointing for your secret santa" Kelly asked

"YES! Wanna know who I got?" Jeff asked

"I got nothing better to do...who?" Kelly ran a finger through her blonde hair

" VICKIE! VICKIE DAMN COW GUERRERO!" Jeff Errupted

Maria and Kelly looked at eachother for a second before Kelly giggled

"It aint funny!!" Jeff whined

"Jeff..its not that bad" Maria offered a smile

"NOT THAT BAD? WHO DID YOU GET?" Jeff asked

"Santino" Maria rolled her eyes

"Switch with me MARIA! PLEASE!" Jeff begged

"But why-"

"PLEASE MARIA...I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER" Jeff was down on his knees by this point

"Jeez fine...here" Maria reached into her bag and handed Jeff the paper

"Thanks! I love you!" Jeff gave her a quick kiss, handed her the paper and left the locker room

"Okay what do you see in him?" Kelly laughed

"A lot....Trust me on that"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Please be John, Pleaseeee be my Johnnerssss" Mickie sang as she reached into the bin

She pulled out a piece of paper and read the name on it.

Jeff Hardy

Mickie frowned when she read the name on the paper

"Who the hell is Jeff- Oh! That Rainbow guy" Mickie remembered now

Suddenly she had an idea she took the piece of paper and threw it in a near by trash can

Mickie found a scrap piece of paper in her bag and on it wrote

John Cena

She planted a kiss onto the paper and skipped off down the hall  
_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Jericho..Please explain to me how you pulled your own name?"

"Its simple... Clearly unlike you Cena, I am superior"

John rolled hes eyes and continued getting ready for his match

"So who did you pull?" Chris asked

"Some dude named Dolph Ziggler, I dunno who he is" John said

"Ha! Dolph? That guy CANNOT be straight" Chris Joked

John laughed "But what do you get a gay dude for christmas?!"

"Dont ask me" Chris asked "Oh and by the way Mickie was asking for you"

"UGH! I fricked Hate that chick!" John groaned loudly

"She..is kinda...dare I say..clingy" Chris was trying his hardest not to laugh

"WHY cant she accept that I love Kelly?" John asked

"Cause she wants you to love her..duh" Chris said drinking some of his water

"BUT I DON'T!" John yelled

"What am I? A therapist I dont know what to tell you..., Plus Cena you do have a history

with all of the divas" Chris pointed out

"ME? I am shocked!" John gasped

Chris sighed loudly and started the list

"Trish"

"Well I was 25..."

"Lita"

"I wanted to get back at Adam!"

"Stacy"

" She offered! Have you seen her legs?"

"Melina"

" That was a long shot"

" Kelly"

"I'm dating HER!"

"Candice"

"Oh...Good times...But we were...Young"

"Vickie"

"Okay, I was drunk, I saw brown hair I thought it was Candice!!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**_"_**What is the most violent present you could give to someone...Legally?" Kelly asked

Hunter and Shawn both looked up at Kelly from their game of cards

"umm Why" Shawn asked

"Mickie" Was all she said

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hunter & Shawhn both said"

"How about a BB gun?" Randy Orton asked as he came into the locker room

"you were eavesdropping weren't you?" Hunter asked

"Technically its not eavesdropping if I can hear you without trying" He smirked

"Can I shoot her with the BB gun?" Kelly asked suddenly excited

"NO!" All 3 superstars shouted

"Fine" Kelly Pouted

"Umm Kelly..." Randy began

"Yeah?" She asked

"What...what would you want...for Christmas" Randy was clearly nervous

"Well...I guess anything...why?" Kelly looked over and Randy

"NOTHING!! Its not like I got you for Secret Santa or anything!

well...umm Bye!" He quickly left the room

"Yeah, He really kept that secret" Kelly said

"Okay.. all of the secret santa gifts are due Tommarow! And I dont think anyone has gotten anyone

anything!" Shawn said

"Very True...Ill get Maria..We need the Mall!" Kelly said getting up to leave

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

The next day, The superstars and divas who had entered the secret santa started

distrubuting there gifts to everyone.

"So..Kelly what did you end up getting Mickie?" Maria asked

"Chocolate" Kelly said

Maria gave her friend a confused look "Huh?"

"Dont worry I spit on them and they arent really chocoloate" Kelly smiled

Maria opened the box and looked inside, "They look like chocolates"

"Well I can't take all the credit, Jeff is a great artist!"

"What are they?" Maria asked

"A mix of paper, cotton balls, Jeff's paint and Hunter's "lotion" Kelly said

"Eww what lotion?" Maria cringed

"He wouldn't say..but he did say it would leave a bad taste in Mickie's mouth" Kelly grinned

"Anyway. What did Jeff get Santino?

"Oh he just got him a razor" Maria said

"For the growth on his forehead?" Kelly laughed

"Oh look who's coming your way...Hey John" Maria waved

"Hey Baby!" Kelly said and went to kiss him

"Hey- Ohh Chocolate" John reached for one and popped it in his mouth before Maria and Kelly could say

anything.

Kelly put a hand over her mouth in shock

John chewed it around in his mouth for a bit "Hmm tastes interesting...something Belgian?"

Maria looked over at Kelly with her Jaw hanging open

"YEA! Belgain...from..umm Belgium" Kelly faked a smile.

Just then Jeff came towards them.."Maria!! Chris wants me to tell him your number!"

"Oh Lord..forget it...give him the number for.. Pizza he can use it" Maria said

"Okay..but I hate being your messanger- ooh Chocolate" he reached for it

"NO!" Maria quickly slapped his hand

" OWWIEEE..." Jeff cried

"Oh look. Mickie..I'll give her this" Kelly picked up the chocolates and went over to Mickie

"Why don't I get the yummy belgian chocolates!" John whined

"Please don't start..go give your present to whoever" Maria shook her head in disbelief

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kelly hesitantly went towards Mickie to give her the "chocolates"

"Oh Mickie..yeah Hi..Umm I got you for the secret santa thinger...so here" Kelly gave it to her

"Okayyy Well could you give this to Johnney for me?" She asked

Kelly's eye twiched but she forced a smile.."Johnney?" She said gritting her teeth

"Yeahhh I got lucky and Picked Johnners! Give this to him..thanks..TTYL!!" Mickie skipped off

Kelly looked at the wrapped box and went into the corner

She thought for a bit then decided to open the box

She opened it and saw a chain on it with a J

Kelly closed the box and took in a breath...."What he dosent know wont hurt him"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**"MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

Maria heard a voice singing her name...she cringed at the sound

"What Chris?" Maria rubbed at her temples

"Look what I got for Secret Santa!" He showed her a picture of himself holding the world heavyweight

championship wearing the world's cheesiest grin.

"Chris who in their right mind would give you a picture of yourself?" Maria asked

"Actually a handsome yound gentleman by the name of Chris Irvine" He grinned

"You pulled yourself?!" Maria groaned

"I think this Chris Irvine needs me to send him a thank you card...YEAH a thank you card with a picture

attached!" Chris walked off

Maria just shook her head

"MAN! I really need to find new friends!"

_**A/N: The End! Random ideas I know...anyway R&R please next chapter the superstars start a dating game...oh lord :P enjoy**_


	2. Dating Games

_**A/N: Well Chapter two is when the superstars start a dating game...oh boy...anyways enjoy and R&R please!**_  
"Oh! I have an idea!!" Shawn interrupted the silence

"An Idea? Here we go" Kelly said quietly

"So we have 2 couples here right?!" Shawn began

"Good Job Shawn!" Hunter clapped his hands which made the two divas laugh

"SHUT UP HUNTER!" Shawn said "Anyway no offence but these two couples are...BORRRINGGGGG"

Kelly, John. Maria and Jeff all looked at eachother "I dont think we're boring" Jeff said quietly

"He wasn't referring to you and Maria..." Chris began "He was talking about ME and Maria"

"Jericho there is no WE! There is you and there's me but NOOO WE!!!" Maria said

"Techniacally we are...dare I say we are a Posse!" Shawn said

"A Posse?" John asked

"YES! We're always together as a group..." Shawn said "BUTTTT WE NEED TT SHAKE THINGS UP!!!"

"Why do we need to shake things up?" Maria asked

"Cause like I said these so called "couples" we have are too boring!" Shawn said

"What are you saying Shawn??" Kelly asked suddenlty intrigued by Shawn

"I think we should...should have a dating game!!" Shawn beamed

"A WHAT?" Hunter asked

"Dating Game. Hunter and I will pair you guys up with other superstars and divas so you can see what it's like"

Shawn said

"Actually its not a stupid idea" Jeff said

" I'd do it" Maria said

"REALLY?" Shawn asked

" I've got nothing better to go" John said as Kelly nodded

"AWSEOME! HUNTER! COME WITH ME WE NEED TO SET THESE PEOPLE UP!!"

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"What if I get matched with someone dumb?" Kelly asked John

"You Won't Babe" He said reasurringly

"Answer this...Who would you want to get paired with?" Kelly asked him

John suddenly felt nervous and didn't know how to answer his girlfriend's question

"Ummm well....It really dosen't matter" He chuckled nervously

She raised an eyebrow at him "John?"

"Honestly? Well I mean Mick-Candice!" He caught himself

"Oh Candice is cool...WAIT! You were going to say Mickie weren't you?" Kelly eyed him

"NO! PSHHHH NO WAY!" John tried to avoid eye contact with Kelly

"Hold on! Out of all the divas in the wwe you would want to go out with MICKIE?" Kelly was shocked

"I said Candice! But you know Mickie is like the hottest....." John quickly realized what he said

"Mickie? HOT? HOTTEST? But...you said I was the hottest" Kelly moved away from John

"No Baby! You are the HOTTEST! It was an accident" He tried to pull her in but she moved away

"John you NEVER say things unless there on your mind" Kelly got up to leave

"KELLY! PLEASE COME ON! WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS?" John yelled

"ME JEALOUS? WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE THAT WAY IF YOU DECIDED WHAT YOU WANTED"

Kelly screamed back and left the locker room

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXOXOXOXOX**_

"Hmm Do you see Jeff with Tiffany or Natalya?" Hunter asked

"Neither I already paired Jeff up" Shawn said

"Okayyy with who?" Hunter asked Shawn

" Vickie" Shawn said

"GUERRERO?" Hunter's voiced raised

"Who else? I wanna see how it works" Shawn laughed

"Okay what about Cena?" Hunter pondered

"Mickie" Shawn said

"Are you gonna hook everyone up with who they hate most?" Hunter questioned

"Yep thats why Maria is going out with Jericho" Shawn said

"Lemme guess...Kelly and Orton?" Hunter said

"For sure"

_**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**_"_**I dont even know what I did wrong Jeff!" John confided in him

"Hmmm I dunno maybe you called her mortal enemy hotter then her!!" Jeff said

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA YOU DID NOT CALL MICKIE JAMES HOTTER THEN KELLY?"

Maria walked into the locker room and hit John on the head

"How do you know?" John asked rubbing the spot Maria hit him

"Obviously Kelly told me!" Maria said

"I didnt mean it! Clearly Kelly is hotter then Mickie" John said

"Then tell her that cause she's really upset!" Maria said

"HEY HEY EVERYONE!! WE'VE PICKED YOUR DATES!!!!" Hunter and Shawn ran in

with Kelly, Jeff and Chris following them

"Okay then" Jeff said

"Look Kel. Im sorry" John went to her

Kelly ignored him and continued looking away from him

"First pairing....Jeff and Vickie" Shawn announed

Jeff, who was drinking a can of pepsi, made a choking sound then spit it all up

"V-V-VICKIE?"

"Nice choice guys" Chris snorted

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PAIR ME WITH VICKIE?" Jeff grabbed Shawn's collar and shook him

"Cause I thought.....I dunno it would be funny" Hunter laughed

"Have you 2 seen my paycheck? I CANT afford to take that woman to dinner!!" Jeff said

"Ill lend you some money" John offered

"IT STILL WONT BE ENOUGH!" Jeff was desperate

"Anyways" Hunter rolled eyes " Maria and Chris"

"Oh Jesus" Maria said as Chris got a smirk on his face

"Kelly and Randy" Shawn said

Kelly just nodded trying to ignore John's pleading look

"Whats going on with you two?" Chris asked John

"Nothing." Kelly said flatly

"John and Mickie" Shawn finished

John made a loud groaning noise

"Nice one Shawn" Maria said sarcastically as Kelly got up to leave

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"Kelly! Would you slow down?!" Maria panted trying to keep up with her best friend

"THEN QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" Maria could hear the break in Kelly's voice.

"Aww Hunny are you crying?" Maria ran up to Kelly.

Kelly fiercly brushed her tears away and tried to move at a faster pace.

"KELLY!" Maria shouted.

"What do you want Maria?" Kelly asked

"I want you to calm down and talk to me." Maria was desperate by this point.

"Okay you want me to talk Maria? Fine the love of my life...I found out thinks that the queen Bitch is the

best looking diva...and I CLEARLY can't compare to her" Kelly ran off into the locker room leaving Maria

Confused and not knowing how to fix this problem.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**"**_I hate you" John said throwing daggers at Shawn with his eyes,

"Eeeee Why?" Shawn frowned.

"Cause you paired me with MICKIE" He said resisting the urge to pin Shawn to a wall.

"Look man...Just talk to Kelly" Hunter told him for what seemed like the 100th time

"Its not that simple...She's not talking to me!" John whined

"I wonder why?" Shawn said sarcastically.

"Great..I have a date with MICKIE JAMES!" John yelled a little louder into Shawn's ear " In an hour"

Hunter shook his head "See Shawn? This is why you get stuck in these predicaments"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Jeff...for gods sake be a man!!" Matt shouted banging on the washroom door in which Jeff had locked himself in,

"Matty PLEASE! Don't make mee go!!" Jeff pleaded

"Dude come on! Its one date" Matt was getting sick of Jeff's whining

"Do you Love me Matt?" Jeff asked

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Matt rubbed at his temples

"DO YOU?!!" Jeff yelled

"GOD YES!" Matt shouted back

"Then dont make meee go!!!" Jeff begged again

Matt grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open

"MATT NO!" Jeff grabbed a bottle of soap and put it in front of himself for protection

Matt rolled his eyes and pulled Jeff out of the washroom

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Where are you taking me?" Maria asked Chris who had put a blindfold on her and was taking her somewhere,

You'll see Maria" Chris said with a mile wide smirk that Maria couldn't see

"Should I be afraid?" Maria asked biting on her lip

"Don't worry your Pretty little face" He said using his free hand to tap her lightly on the ass

"CHRIS!!!" Maria shouted

"That was....a leaf" Chris crossed his fingers praying that Maria would believe him

"Oh" Maria said "Sorry Chris" Maria returned at her bubbly self

Chris smirked to himself "Beautiful with the IQ of a brick..."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Kelly? Hellooooo?" Randy waved a hand in front of her face

Kelly snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry Randy"

"Soo Umm" Randy cleared his throat nervously "Do you like this resturant?"

Kelly looked down at her Purple strapless dress and black heels "Yeah Randy...Its beautiful"

Randy put his fork down and looked at Kelly "Look..I know you and John are..well fighting right now

and this is probably not your ideal saturday night..But I appreciate you coming"

Kelly suddenly felt horrible at how she bad behaved throughout the night

"No Randy..Actually this is the best ive been feeling all week..and I'm sorry about how i've been acting"

Kelly said giving Randy the best smile she could

"Okay Cool" Randy smiled back at her "Soo If you don't mind me asking...whats going on with you and Cena?

Kelly sighed "Well...Ummm I think he might have a thing for Mickie..."

Randy laughed "Mickie? Kelly trust me...Ive known John for a while and I think you are the best thing that has happened to him" He said

"How do you know?" Kelly cocked an eyebrow

"Well hes ALWAYS talking about you...and he used to be quite the player till you came along" Randy said

Kelly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Well..Maybe we should talk..."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"I will never forgive you for this Matt" Jeff shot a look at him and pushed the elevator button

"I keep telling you to man up" Matt said rolling his eyes

"I can't man up if I'm going on a date with a man" Jeff said crossing his arms over his chest

"Its 1 hour..just let her talk and it will be over before you know it" Matt said as the elevator door opened

"I will hate you always Matthew" Jeff said as he went into the elevator

Jeff leaned his head against the wall and prayed that Vickie would get stuck trying to get through the door and wouldnt be able to get to their date

"Well...Hello Jeff a Hardy..Your Rainbow locks are a turnin me on"

Jeff froze he knew that creepy italian accent "Santino..."

"Looks like we are a stuck..." Santino grinned

Jeff looked up to see the elevator hadnt moved a floor

"no No NO!!" Jeff screamed and pounded on the elevator door

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

John swore quietly to himself as he waited for his so called "date" Mickie James

"Maybe If I write a song Kelly will forgive me..." He thought "Dammit I can barely write the alphabet"

Then John saw a shadow standing over him "Mickie" He said sourly

"Hey Hey Hey" She sang and sat down

John crossed his arms firmly over his chest and turned the other way

His face fell when he saw...3 tables away from them...Kelly on her date with Randy

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"You've gotta be kidding me" Kelly's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder

"What?" Randy asked shoving a forkful of Ravioli into his mouth

"Mickie and John are HERE?" Kelly resisted the urge to throw a fork at Mickie from across the room

"Oh YEAH! Plan hookup worked" Randy grinned

"Come again?" Kelly turned back around to face Randy

"Oh did I forget to mention plan Hookup?" Randy chuckled nervously

"What-is-plan-hookup?" Kelly emphasized each word

"Okay fine..I purposely picked this resturant cause I knew Mickie and Cena would be here" Randy admitted

"RANDY!" Kelly shrekied angrily

"I did it so you and Cena could talk" Randy said shyly

Kelly felt all her anger melt "Really? But what about..._Mickie_" Kelly sneered her name

"Ill distract her...now lets go" Randy got up and Kelly went with him

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Damn Jericho...I let him blindfold me and the next thing I know I wind up at some stupid cheap motel!"

Maria walked through the lobby of the hotel..

"MARIA HELP ME!!"

She could have sworn she had heard someone shouting her name

Little did she know right above her in the elevator Jeff was screaming her name with Santino running his fingers through Jeff's Rainbow Locks

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"Randy I can't-" Kelly felt her heart drop when she saw John look over at her

"Come On Kelly, If you want I'll give you some enthousiam like that blue train thing...I think you can! I think you can!"

"Okay Thanks" Kelly rolled her eyes...But refused to let her eyes see John

"Ok you two talk..Mickie come with me." Randy grabbed Mickie by the wrist but she jerked away

"No! I want John not You Randall" She scoffed

"Do you wanna die in a convent Mickie?!" Randy asked angrily

"What No!" Mickie said

"Then NEVER Call me Randall again" He said and pulled her away

Kelly really didn't want Randy to leave because of the uncomfortable silence that followed

"Baby..." John said quietly

The Jacksonville Blonde ran a finger through her hair and sighed "Look I'm sorry if I overrreacted"

"No, Im the one who should be apologizing to you Kels" He said standing up

Kelly felt a sudden tightening in her chest..she really didnt wanna cry there and then

"Im really...sorry" He said

Kelly suddenly found herself wrapped in his embrace.

"Sooo does this mean you forgive me?" John asked hopefully

Kelly playfully rolled her eyes "duh John"

John chuckled lightly "wait...Has anyone heard from Jeff?"

**_A/N: hmm What has happened to Jeff? Lol You decide...Now time for me to vent a little about last nightd Im happy John didn't get drafted I think hes great on Raw as it is...Jericho is on Smackdown now..oh well.. i honestly dont mind where he goes....Hmmm Oh yes Vladamir Coleslaw..Ecw praise the lord I dont pay attention to Sci Fi....Hunter's back on Raw...Hmm a DX reunion perhaps?_**

Anyways heres a little preview for the next chapter...

Vickie Guerrero is getting sick of being the bad one in her relationship with Adam and wants some dirt on him...Sooo She sends Maria and Kelly to spy on him.,,little does she know Adam has the same idea but is using Cena, Jeff, and Chris...So How the heck does that add up to Kelly and Matt doing surgery to implant a camera in Jeff's head...Jericho holding a plant upright for 3 days and Cena gettin a camera up his beautiful ass? Well....read on to find out...R&R pweeezzz

Thx...Bianca 


	3. Cameras in all the wrong places Part 1

**_A/N: Kay well Chapter 3 of Not So Normal..is about Vickie getting tierd of being the bad one in her relationship with Adam...Soo she sends Kelly and Maria to spy on Adam. Little does she know Adam has the same idea using Jeff and John and Chris. So? How does that add up to Kelly and Matt operating on Jeff, Chris holding a plant upright for 3 days and Cena gettin a camera up his ass? Well..........._**

**_

* * *

_**

Its Rarely a positive thing when a general manager wants you in her office. Especially when you have Raw in 20 minutes.

"Maria....should I be concerned?" Kelly asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. She and Maria were having a tag match...which was kicking off raw

"Kells calm down...Since we Jacked Chris we havent done anything wrong" Maria said

Kelly knocked on Vickie Guerrero's office door

"Come in!" Vickie screamed in her starchy, scratchy voice.

Kelly and Maria both went into her office and sat down on the leather seats

"Good evening ladies...Thanks for coming in" Vickie said flashing a toothy smile.

"Umm no offence but we've gotta match..so is there something wrong?" Maria asked

"Nothing's wrong...I actually wanted to ask you two a favour" Vickie said

"And that would be...." Kelly asked

"Okay well I'm sure that You've heard about Me and Adam's relationship problems...Well im getting rather sick of feeling like the bad guy in this relationship...Sooo I was well wondering if you two would well...spy on Adam for me..." Vickie said

Kelly and Maria looked at eachother..

"Well...Umm Vickie...I..Uhhh" Kelly studdered

"PLEASE!!" Vickie was almost on her knees with desperation

"FINE!!! Kay Fine..we'll help you" Maria said sighing

"Really? Thanks....There is no way in hell Adam will have the same idea"

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

"So Jeff...Umm any 6's?"

"NO CENA! For the 33th time NO!"

"Fine...Ill fish...Hmphhh"

"What are you two halfwits doing?" Jericho asked

"What did you call us?" John asked more confused then over

Out of no where Jeff whipped out a pair of black rimmed glasses and a huge oxfords dictionary

" A Halfwit" Jeff started flipping through the pages saying it with a horrible high pitch voice

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back up " One deficent in judgement and good sense"

John gazed around confused "But where did you have the dictionary"

Jeff shot John a smirk "Well, Thats a tale for another time....."

Just then Adam burst into the locker room looking really panicked "I need your help"

Chris scoffed "Don't you all?"

"Shut it Jericho" Adam caught his breath and continued "Things between me and Vickie are going down a bad path"

"Clearly" John said quietly so Adam wouldn't hear him.

"You think you guys could help me?" Adam smiled pleedingly.

"And what the hell have you ever done to make me wanna help you?"Jeff asked

"Just listen to my plan" Adam said.

"Fine. But I make no promises" Chris said

"Ok, So as you've seen Vickie hasn't been as faithful to me as I had hoped" Adam started

"You got that one right" Jeff snorted

"Anyway, I was wondering if my 3 besties would help me, Well I don't know help me maybe spy on her" Adam's face turned into a cheesy grin,

"First off, We are not besties" John said "And second why would we spend precious time spying on Vickie?"

"Come on! PLEASE!"

"What's in it for us?" Jeff asked

"Since Vickie has power over both brands, Im sure I could get each of you some kind of perk"

"Like my own toilet?"

Chris and Jeff looked at John "Why the Hell would you want that?"

"Cause" John started "Sometimes when you reall gotta go, You Really Gotta go, Chris you know that I mean."

Chris's eyes flashed "I certainly do not!"

Jeff laughed "Uh Huh"

"So?"

"Uh..." Chris studdered

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Goddamit FINE!" Chris rolled his eyes

* * *

"You think we should tell the guys?" Maria asked as she drank some water after her tag match with Kelly

"I guess, I mean it's not like they're in constant contact with Adam"

"So we're gonna tell them"

"Tell who What?" John, Jeff and Chris walked into the catering area, John as usual. Eating,

"Nothing" Maria smiled, Her face spelling Guilty

"Ria Ria?" Jeff gave her his patented puppy dog look

"Oh Lord Just tell them" Kelly rolled her eyes

"Fine, We're helping..Vickie, She wants us to spy on Adam." Maria sighed

"No Fuckin' Way" John said as he shoved more fries in his mouth "We're spying on Icky Vickie"

"Great! Now we can work out a whole plan of action!" Chris grinned

"Plan of action?" Jeff snorted "The Hell Chris! What is the Charlie's Angels?"

"Fine, you come up with something" Chris rolled his eyes

"I Will!" Jeff crossed his arms in determination and whispered to Kelly "So what now?"

Kelly laughed "I think, We'll get more done if we work together"

"But, We can't tell anyone about this little hookup here" Maria pointed out

"Okay, But seriously now what?" John asked

"Now? Now we bring in the big guns!" Kelly smirked

* * *

"Well, Well, Well. Look who needs the help of H & S spy enterprises?"

Jeff rolled his eyes "Hunter, We just need to find a way to go unnoticed"

"Not 'till you admit you need out help!" Hunter said

"And buy me an ant farm!"

Kelly looked over "Shawn. Why the hell do you need an ant farm?"

" 'Cause. I like ants and I've always wanted a farm, So this was I get the best of both worlds!"

John crossed his arms "Fine. Hunter and Shawn we need your help"

"Okay, Now say it like you mean it"

John threw daggers at Hunter with his eyes and opened his mouth to begin

"On your knees please!."

Kelly put a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter

John groaned and kneeled down "Oh Lord Hunter and" He paused "Goddess Shawn." Shawn grunted

"We have to come to you in our time of need and thrive to be as great spies as you are, Oh please help us oh Saviors please"

Hunter grinned "Thank you, Now we can work at a plan of action!"

Chris turned to Jeff with a mile wide grin "SEE!"

Jeff rolled his eyes

"So, This is what I'm thinking, Instead of a whole bunch of useless spy equiptment we get a few walkie talkies and some tiny cameras"

Maria frowned "That's all?"

"Yep! And these cameras will be completely unknown to all others," Hunter chuckled

"How?" John asked

"We'll put them in conspicuous parts of each of you, and then you can go on as if nothing is going on" Shawn added

"Okay, But how will we make the camera's so invisible?" Kelly asked

"Because we'll put the camera's in the parts of you that, well you know best" Hunter said

"Like..." Jeff said

"Like for instance, John we can put a camera in your best feature" Shawn said then frowned "Now im stuck"

John glared at Shawn "For your information I think I have very nice eyes"

"Yes Captain No Brains we're putting a camera in your eyes"

"Well than what do you suggest?" John asked

"I dunno:"

"EYES DAMMIT!"

"Cena we can't put a camera in your eyes"

"Yeah we can, I mean where else can it go?"

"Your ass is your best feature John" Kelly said shyly

John turned around trying to get the perfect view of it "You think?"

"Yep! John that's a thing of beauty right Jeff?" Kelly nudged him gently

"Excuse me? I'm not answering that" Kelly kicked him in the shin "FINE ITS GREAT!"

"How will we get a camera up there" Shawn began to ponder

"I'm not helping with that procedure" Chris joked

"Anyway Irvine, What about you? Where are we gonna put a camera" Maria asked

"Just let me say that you guys are not putting a camera on any part of my beautiful anatomy" Chris said firmly

"Fine Chris! Then what are we gonna do? Huh? Put a camera in a plant and make you carry it around for this whole thing?!" Jeff asked irritated

"That's not a bad idea" Hunter said

Chris scoffed "As long as it's a expensive flower I don't care"

"What about us?" Kelly asked

"That's simple"

Maria looked at John "What do you mean?"

"We put a camera in your bra"

Maria gasped "What?!"

"I'm fine with it" Kelly said

Maria glared at her best friend "You Are?"

"Why Not? I put snacks in there for John all the time" Kelly smiled and kissed John on the cheek

"You must really love him Kel" Jeff said quietly

"And you Jeff" Hunter smiled suspiciously "We're putting a camera in your head

Jeff's eyes widened "Huh?"

"Don't you date touch my baby" Maria said protectively

"Calm down Maria, It's minor surgery" Shawn said

"SURGERY?" Jeff's voice turned into a shout

"Take one for the team Hardy" John said

"No, No I won't allow it! None of you are operating on me! I'm serious guys. NO!"

* * *

"Scalpel'

"Got it" Kelly whispered.

"Alright now give me the camera" Matt said softly into the dark bedroom

"Here you go, Matthew you better know what you're doing"

"I do! Who do you think fixed Jeff's first skinned Knee?" Matt whispered sharply as Jeff began to stir

"Crap!" Kelly grabbed Matt's arm

"Relax Jeff slept through a burglar breaking into his house" He said

Maria's eyes began to flutter "Wha-What are you doing?!" She asked as she shot up in the bed

"SHH MARIA!" Kelly covered her friend's mouth

"Jeff!" She said muffled

"He's fine! We just opened some of his skin and put in the camera!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now Shh!"

"Done!" Matt whispered proudly "Jeff is now a human camera!"

"I think he should know" Maria said

"He will, In the morning"

* * *

"You tell Jeff about our little operation last night?" Kelly asked

"Yeah. He was a bit freaked out but once he realized when he shook his head he could feel it jiggle he got over it" Maria said smiling

"OUCH! EASY THERE BUDDY!"

Maria and Kelly looked at each other "That came from the locker room" Kelly said

They quickly walked towards the locker room, Both jaws dropping once they saw the activity being done

"BE CAREFUL!"

"Johnathan?" Kelly asked clearly afraid

The sight? Jeff, Chris, Hunter and Shawn all bent down looking up the hole of glory, a.k.a John's ass.

"We're getting the camera inserted" Jeff said

"I can see that" Maria said blinking a few times to make sure she was seeing correctly

"Almost there" Shawn said

"I think im gonna gag" Kelly said clearing her throat

"HURRY UP MICHAELS!"

"And that baby is locked and loaded" Shawn cried happily

"Great, Now speaking of locked and loaded clear the way!" John said and ran towards the washroom

"I hope that thing is in good" Chris said quietly

"It better be, That burger is looking for an exit sign" Jeff muttered

* * *

"There you go Jericho, All you gotta do is hold it upright" Kelly said placing the daisy in his hands

Chris grinned "Now, this is easy"

John and Jeff both threw glares at Chris. John, Sitting on a padded toilet seat

"So here's how it's gonna go" Hunter said " Shawn and I will be here monitoring each camera. Plus we got a microchip in both Vickie and Adam. If either of them get close to either or you we'll tell you"

"A microchip? How did you do that?" Jeff asked

"Well, Adam likes beer so we slipped one in there and we all know damn well Vickie will eat anything" Shawn smirked

"Now, Go off and find your targets!" Hunter said as the room cleared out.

"Guys" John said as everyone left "I can't get up!"

* * *

A/N: Woo what was fun to write! I didn't realize how long it was going to be so i'm splitting it into parts, Part 2 will be up tommorow or Monday.

Part 2: The spying begins.


	4. Part 2: The Spying Begins

A/N: Here's Part 2! I'm happy that you liked part 1. And sexigirl08, I'm always thinking about random things. And this idea had to be turned into a wrestling fan fiction lol.

Part 2: The Spying Begins

* * *

Tuesday, 10:21 am. With, Diva Cam....

"Crap Maria there he is!"

Maria spun around to see none other than Adam Copeland coming down the corridor. "Well, Now what?"

"I guess. I guess one of us has to well, Stick out breasts out to him" Kelly said shyly

"WHAT?!"

"Well you think of something better"

Maria pouted. "Rock Paper Scissors"

After three games, A winner was declared

"HA! Paper covers rock! Go on Kels!"

Kelly groaned "Fine. I have a much better idea anyways!"

Adam walked down the hallway, Only to be stopped by a gleaming Kelly

"Hey Kelly"

"Morning Adam, I have a question" She said twirling her hair flirtatiously

"Shoot"

"Well, I got this new bra and um I was wondering what you thought of it?" She asked

"Damn, Well I think it's smoking, Damn Your smoking" He grinned

While Kelly was in the line of duty, Maria was watching from behind the wall. Only to feel her walkie talkie start to go off

"Crunchy Kitty?!"

Maria grinned at her codename "Yes John?"

"MY NAME IS CONNIE!"

Maria raised an eyebrow but whispered "You couldn't come up with something else? Now whisper Kelly's working her magic on Mr. Canada right now!"

"I can see that! I'm in the locker room watching her camera! What the hell is she doing?"

"She's trying to see if Adam will hit on her! Vickie's orders!"

"Does she have to look so hot doing it?" The pain in John's voice was clear

"Jo-Connie, She wants you to be sure it means nothing! Nothing!"

"It better mean nothing. Or Mr. Canada will be eating Connie's crap through a straw!"

John said that as the walkie talkie turned off and Kelly came around the wall.

" He tried to kiss me," She said running her fingers through her hair

"What?!"

"I pushed him away, But he got a bit of lip"

"Ohh Connie won't be to happy about this..."

* * *

Tuesday, 12:34 pm. With Plant Cam

"Brutus to Jackass come in please!"

Chris grunted "I told you my name is Pink Thunder!"

"Whatever. Any sight of The Mad Cow?"

"No Not Yet. Jeff I think she went for lunch" Chris said, Then started cackling at his own joke.

"My name is Brutus, And that's not funny"

"Christopher! Hello!"

"Hell, Brutus, I have Mad Cow in my sighting. So, SHUT UP!"

"Chris, Hello" Vickie said with a grin "How are you doing?"

Chris chuckled nervously "Fine. Better than fine Great"

"So, What's with the plant?" Vickie asked

"Oh I was just taking this out of the locker room, You know Jeff and his allergies. He gets a red and bumpy and his fingers get swollen like sausages!"

"It's a really pretty plant" Vickie mentioned.

"You want it?" Chris asked, Clearly forgetting what it was for

"My Gosh! I would love it! Thank you Chris!" Vickie grabbed the plant and skipped off. Chris, Completely oblivious to what happened

* * *

3:18 pm. In the meeting area

Hunter and Shawn had called a meeting to asses the progress that the team had made.

"So, I guess we'll go in order here, Diva Cam has gotten some good information! Good clips and Good words from Mr, Canada" Hunter said approvingly

"I object!!"

"This isn't a court John" Jeff said flatly

"I don't care! I don't want Kelly doing Diva cam anymore"

Kelly glared at John shaking her head "Why Not?"

"Because, I just realized how provocative Diva Cam is!"

"It's not provocative " Maria said coming to Kelly's rescue "What did you expect its a camera in our bras John!"

"You suggested it" Kelly said

"Well im not allowing it anymore! I forbid you!"

"You Forbid me?" Kelly placed her hands on her hips

"Ohhh" Jeff whispered only to be whacked by Maria

"Yes Forbid! A four with a bid alongside it!"

"Johnathan you are not my ruler" Kelly said

"I know I'm not baby, but I-I just" John fumbled with his words

"You know that I would never do anything to mess our relationship up don't you?" Kelly asked kneeling down to face him

"I Guess"

"Guess?" Kelly's voice dropped "You don't trust me do you?"

"Oh the old trust issue" Hunter shook his head

"I do trust you!" John said defensivly "Its the guys I don't trust"

"John, I am 22 years old! Im not a child anymore!

"Come on John Please! I don't wanna do Diva Cam alone!" Maria pleaded

"Trust me this once John" Kelly said

"Fine! But Diva Cam has to work alongside Ass Cam!"

"What?!" Jeff shreiked

"Damn Jeff, I didn't know your voice could go so high!" Shawn said

"Thats my condition" John said sternly

Maria and Kelly looked at each other. "Fine" Kelly said still upset at John

Chris sat quietly in the corner trying not to be noticed by the gang

"Chris, We haven't seen any footage from Plant Cam yet" Shawn commented

"Yes, Um I don't really have it anymore...."

Maria raised an eyebrow "Eh?"

"I kinda lost it.." Chris lied

"Oh thats it?" Hunter asked "We can just turn it on and see where it is"

"Okay" Chris said nervously

John reached for the remote and flipped it on, What they saw could blind the elderly.

"Holy Crap, Is she in the shower?!" Kelly gasped

"Oh Dear God!" Jeff cried in disgust

"Wait? What..Oh Lord what is that?!" John covered his eyes

"Chris you gave Vickie the plant didn't you?!" Kelly shreiked shocked.

"I'm Sorry!" Chris shouted defensively

"Chris what the heck!" Hunter gagged slightly at the sight of Vickie in the shower

"Your job is to get the plant back!" Shawn said

"Fine but Jeff's helping me"

Jeff shuddered "I'm feeling nauseous"

"Just get the goddamn plant back!" Maria said

* * *

Wednesday 11:17 am. With Ass Cam

"John what the hell are you doing?"

John, Kelly and Maria were on stakeout by the arena doors, Little did they know as John was sticking his prize possession out, Mickie and Melina were walking by.

"Oh Ladies.." John quickly looked at Kelly and Maria for some help

"We were walking by and all we saw was your ass sticking out through the doors" Melina said slightly confused.

"Oh," John chuckled nervously "I was just..."

"He was airing it out!" Maria shouted at random.

"Airing it out?" Mickie asked

Kelly shot a glare at Maria and quickly thought of an excuse "Yes he was airing it out! For personal purposes"

"Which are?"

"If I told you they wouldn't be personal now would they Melina?" Kelly asked suspiciously

"Whatever" Melina said and walked away leaving Mickie as confused as ever.

"Mickie.." Maria began

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Adam?" Kelly asked suddenly catching on to Maria's plan

"Well, I think he's very Ho-" Mickie stopped once she saw John starting to bend down and put his well, assets almost in Mickie's face.

Maria covered her mouth with her hands and Kelly shook her head dreadfully.

"Sorry needs air" John said grinning.

"I don't mind" Mickie said flirtatiously.

"Answer the question" Kelly growled

"Fine! I think he's hot and smart...he must be great in bed, And his hair and stubble gives him the whole rugged look, Though he looks like he should live in the forest with like 7 dogs and be named Buck" Mickie trailed off.

Kelly's face had a coy smile "Mickie, How would you like to be part of a little experiment..."

* * *

Wednesday 4:21 pm, With Head Cam.

"Okay Irvine. How are we gonna clean up your mess?"

"It's not a mess Jeff, It's just common sense, I'm sure together we can fix this!"

"Thank you Dr. Phil" Jeff said flatly

"Now, See if Vickie's in her office"

"Okay 2 things. Who died and put you in charge and 2 why are you dressed like a gay swat team member?"

"Okay 2 more things" Chris said mimicking Jeff's southern accent "I'm wiser so i'm automatically in charge. And 2 I'm ALWAYS dressed for success"

"I don't talk like that!" Jeff said his accent flaring "And if wiser means older and gayer then fine."

"Just look in her office"

Jeff groaned "Crap! She's in there talking to Dave!"

Chris thought for a second "Go in there and distract her but make sure Dave leaves first, I have an idea"

"What are you doing to do?"

"Just Go!"

"Fine!"

* * *

Wednesday. 4:56 pm, In the Meeting Area

"Hunter this is boring!"

Hunter rolled his eyes "Shawn we both agreed to this! Our job is to watch the video's and give out advice"

"But on one's doing anything!"

"That's cause your not looking beyond the screen"

"Heh?" Shawn was confused

"Take Ass cam for example. You see John sitting on the Ass Cushion right? Now if you look to the right of the screen what do you see?"

"Oh My Lord!" Shawn cried that quickly did the sign of the cross "Is that Ted and Cody feeling each other up?!"

"Yes! See Shawn we just proved that Ted and Cody are indeed Gay! Now if you look at the left of the screen..."

"Kelly?!!"

"Uh Huh" Hunter grinned seductively "She just finished a bikini spread for the magazine. Look at those puppies Shawn!"

"Hunter"

"Yeah?"

"You're married correct?"

"And?"

"You don't mind doing this?"

"Lets just say this is strictly business...."

* * *

Wednesday, 6:06 pm with Diva Cam

"Okay Mickie, Whats you're condition?" Kelly crossed her arms

"I'll help you with this plan of yours for one tiny little request"

"Which is?" John asked

"I'll help you if, I can spend tonight with John!" Mickie grinned wildly

Maria's eyes widened and took step away from Kelly for safety purposes

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked scarily calm

"I want to spend the night with John!" Mickie said again as John turned his gaze away from Kelly

"John are you okay with that?" Kelly asked

"Well, I um.." John cleared his throat nervously "I'd like to use a life line!" He cried at random

"What?" Maria asked

"I'm going to ask a friend!" John pointed at Maria "Well?"

Maria ran her fingers through her red hair "Uh.."

"I asked you John" Kelly said, Her voice not angry but more curious

"Can't we ask the audience?" John asked with a small grin

"Johnny?" Mickie twirled her hair around her fingers

"I Uh Well, Um...."

* * *

Wednesday, 8:19 pm. With Head Cam

"Hey Vickie!"

Vickie spun around to see a gleaming Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff" Dave said

"Oh yes Dave! I need to talk to you really quickly!"

"Okay, Sure" Dave nodded and walked over to the door

"I'm gonna cut to the chase," Jeff said "You need to get out of here fast!"

"Why?"

"' 'Cause Uh Um. Santino is breaking into your car!" Jeff cried

"My new Porche?!" Dave yelled and ran out of the building

Jeff took in sigh of relief, Step one complete.

"Jeffrey?" Vickie asked "What brings you here"

Suddenly the P.A system started to go off

"FIRE! I REPEAT THERE IS A FIRE IN THE BUILDING. EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT!!!"

Vickie and Jeff both screamed which led to Jeff actually jumping into Vickie's arms

"FIRE!" Vickie cried dropping Jeff and running out of the building.

"Oh God Fire! Fire?! Gotta save Jack!" Jeff said and then paused. As the recollections of the fire came rushing back to him

"Jeff! Yes! You're still here! You like my P.A announcement?"

"Chris you ass! That was you?!" Jeff whacked him in the head repeatedly

"Yes! Duh Ouch!" Chris slapped Jeff's hand away "What's your problem? Were you crying?"

"No!" Jeff wiped his eyes angrily "Vickie was eating an onion!"

"Whatever Now. Let's find that plant!"

Jeff and Chris began searching the office throughly when Hunter and Shawn ran in panicked

"You Morons! Didn't you hear the announcement?!" Hunter shouted and grabbed Jeff into a fireman's carry

"No Hunter that wasn't--" Chris cut off when Hunter used his other arm to grab him

"let's move people!" Shawn cried

"No! My Baby! My Plant!" Chris shouted "I'll come back for you!"  


* * *

**_Part 2 up! Sorry it took so long. Part 3 will be coming soon_**

Review please and while you're doing it please give your opinions on John's dilemma

Do you think he should take one for the team and sleep with Mickie to keep this operation going which in turn might hurt his relationship with Kelly?

Or do you think he should refuse to do it and salvage his relationship with Kelly. Which might turn the operation on it's head and send it to an abrupt end

Give your thoughts on anything....Chris's plant issues, Hunter's idea's anything at all,

PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
